Aftermath
by Merlle
Summary: The heroine of Hordes of the Underdark awakes in her room, in the aftermath of the battle with Mephistopholes. Despite her victory, there's something amiss. This is a short story between the main character and Valen Shadowbreath, from NWN:HotU.


Juno woke up, extremely uncomfortable, a chill running down her spine and plastering all through her skin. Her body was stiff and she was sure that making the slightest movement would make it ache, if it had not been for the numbing cold she felt. Was it Cania, still? She was sure that nightmare was over. Had she been in that freezing hell for so long that the cold had attached itself to her very bones, never to be banished? It was then that she realized where she was, as the events of the previous hours started slowly sinking into her mind. The back of her neck was gruesomely pressed against the wooden border of the bathtub, the thick towel that had served as a pillow nowhere to be found, possibly laying miserably on the floor. And the water's temperature had run dangerously low while she had dozed off, which meant that she had laid her exhaustion to rest for far more then a couple of minutes. More like a few hours, soaking, in the bathtub. Her body couldn't heat itself otherwise – after Cania, the only thing she truly needed was a very hot bath. At least until exhaustion ran her over and she caught herself shivering once more. Except, this time, she was in her realm.

With a relaxed, confident gesture, she channeled a hot surge into the palms of her hands and felt the heat gradually sink into the enveloping water. She had never been taught how to do it. It had been perceived as a gift, all through her life, one that was as much part of her as the rest of her physical body and whose range of utility went from charring enemies to heating bath water and performing all sorts and manner of tasks. She was a very powerful Sorceress by now. Powerful enough to take on the armies of the Drow and banish demons, something that hadn't sunken in her head quite yet. For now, the relaxing feeling of the heating water was taking her over and she dared open her eyes, staring vacantly at the ceiling at first and then, becoming aware of her surroundings.

It was nighttime. Waterdeep stood still, possibly waiting for the morning to fully account for the damage and the lost and start rebuilding. A sliver of pale moonlight could be seen, peeking through the window curtains and a small dying fire burned still in the fireplace of her room in Durnan's tavern. The spreading ease and warmth made her lightly shift her position, which was received with firm protests from her body. Her last adventure had been of epic proportions and equally hard on her, yes, but joining that aftermath with falling asleep in a bathtub, which had seemed such a good idea a few hours ago, was now collecting its toll. Ignoring the numb aching, she removed the back of her neck from the wooden border of the tube and submerged herself completely in hot water. It was a comforting, mute feeling, but not as much as she was expecting it to be. She emerged with the feeling that something was amiss. Staring at the poor, dying fire, almost instinctively, her hands were directed its way and soon enough burning flames started cheerfully chattering and lightening up the room. It was then that she decided the hot waters of the bathtub held nothing else for her.

The towel was, as predicted, on the floor, but still managed to retain some of its original softness and warmth, her naked pale bruised skin welcoming the touch. Suddenly, a red haired tiefling crossed her mind and something inside her body suddenly shifted. Was he the missing link?

Interrupting the drying process, she slowly bent over to sit on the carpet furs. A cascade of snow coloured wet locks fell around her shoulders and her back, as she set them free. As she gently wrapped her hair in the towel, bathed by the light and the warmth of the fireplace, she turned her head and looked out the window. She wondered if Valen was awake, as well. How would he be dealing with his newly found humanity. If the dark intensity of his gaze would remain the same. But, most of all, why wasn't he there, with her.

They had been both exhausted. Securing a private room in Durnan's tavern, after the events that had taken place, was no short of an adventure in itself, but, as the new Hero of Waterdeep, she had managed to claim it. But she needed time for herself. To rest for a while. Cleanse her battered body and mind, let the events of the past weeks sink in. She wasn't even fully aware of how long she had closed herself in that room, now hers – only that nighttime had claimed the land and a strange quietness invaded her surroundings. But it didn't bring her the serenity she yearned for. She knew exactly what she needed. But it seemed like a selfish desire to search for her lover in the middle of the night, not knowing exactly where he was or if he would even be awake. She might have claimed some time for herself, but he knew where she was. And when his longing grew too hard to bear, he would come to her. And, now, she would be waiting. Patiently and intently. Or so she intended.

She needed time to settle things in her head. But how could she do it when her thoughts were continuously invaded by him? Sitting nude, by the fire was no good. She got up and slipped into a simple washed gown that sit in a chest, by the window, hoping to eventually clear her mind and use the warm bed for the first time since she had left the very same tavern she was in...

It was then that she noticed the door was unlocked.

She could swear she had closed the door. She would have noticed if someone had opened it. But what if...

The single thought that crossed her mind in that precise moment made her heart race furiously. It was as foolish as it was exciting. Walking gracefully back to the fireplace, she sit in the very same position as before, her back turned to the door. It could be wishful thinking from her part, but she could swear she had felt a presence on the other side... It could be no one. Or it could be anyone. It could be Deekin, for all that she knew. She was aiming in the dark, but it was a shot she had to be willing to take.

"Spying on me, are you...?" The words formed themselves as she spoke them.

Turning her back to the fire, to face the wishful intruder, holding her white hair on the side of her neck, she watched the door intently. But she had no answer.

"_Well, at least I know it's not Deekin..._" She thought, in a slightly sad note, turning over to face the lonely fire again.

And then she thought she heard something that made her breathing stop altogether and her eyes close. It was the lowest, softest of growls, with a small hint of predation in it.

"... My lady."

Ripples went through her spine at the sound of that voice and she was unable to move. And apparently, so was he, because when she finally turned to face him, it was a delicious scene she encountered: Valen was by the half open door, somewhere between outside and inside the room, with one hand grabbing the handle and the other grabbing the door itself, clearly torn between wanting to enter and being reluctant to do so. His long bright hair was loosely tied and he wore casual clothing that, despite its simplicity and his awkward situation, suited him handsomely well. Almost too well. But it was his eyes that betrayed him the most. It was impossible to look away from them. The expression on his face was priceless, a bit silly even, his pale skin slightly flushed, but his icy blue stare held an intensity that was impossible to counter. He was a torn man. One who had just been busted.

She couldn't help the smile that overthrew her. Even being stared at like that, which only built in her the desire to intensify that blushing of his.

"My, my, Valen... At what do I owe this... Pleasantry?" Saying his name felt like a guilty pleasure. "How long have you been standing behind that door?"

He hesitated. His mouth would move slightly but wordlessly. "My lady, I didn't mean to..." He managed to utter, a note of panic in his voice.

"Of course you didn't... But since we're at it, I'd really like to know how you ended up doing it, anyway." If not for the triumphant smile and the inviting gaze she threw at him, her words could have been mistaken for something else entirely.

He straightened himself, trying to fight his embarrassment off. His face was red, but his gaze had not changed at all. When he finally spoke, his every word was uttered with utmost care.

"You were... Sleeping, I believe. While you bathed. I think you might have woken up when I opened the door." There was a pause, in which he frowned. "I didn't know how to react... So, I didn't."

The last sentence had been uttered in that lower tone of his that resembled a delicate growl and sent shivers down her torso, every single time he used it towards her. Was it a remnant of his demonic heritage? Despite that, he was a fairly honest tiefling. But she knew that already.

"So you woke me up... And have been watching me since then."

"... Yes."

As honest as his answer was, more words wanted to come out of his mouth and she could clearly watch the struggle within him. Would she torture him a little bit longer? Why, yes. After all, it was only fair.

"Then, tell me, Valen..." She stood up, meeting his gaze, challenging it, before continuing. "... What did you see?"

The line had been crossed. He understood. Still slightly hesitant, he stepped into the room and closed the door, carefully. There was no turning back now. But why would she ever want to do that? This was where they belonged, the both of them.

He then turned to face her. His face was still flushed. His gaze intense. But where panic had been before, was now replaced by a new spark of tenderness. He approached her slowly and carefully.

"I've... I've seen _you_, my lady." He uttered, barely louder then a whisper, his body language involuntarily holding out to her. And, although he was barely at touching distance, she could swear she felt him. He gave one more uncertain step towards her.

"I only wish for you to know, that spying on you was never my intention, my lady..." He uttered, each and every word spelled with the utmost of care, his hands dangerously close to her arms and her shoulders. "I was caught... Off-guard."

There was a fatal flaw in his argument, but it was hard to point it out when he was so close. Valen, the clouder of judgments. But she was better then that.

"Warriors like you are never caught off-guard, Valen Shadowbreath." She was enjoying this. A little bit too much, maybe. It was she who grew closer this time, whispering softly, only inches away from his lips. "What were you expecting to see when you opened my bedroom door?"

Suddenly, the tables turned. Valen grabbed a hold of her shoulder, and, before she knew, she had been spun around and her back was now held against him, while he grabbed her waist with one hand and her shoulder with the other, firmly, but gently, his arms across her stomach and her chest. Time seemed to have stopped. Even his tail seemed to be holding her, touching her arms, circling her waist. When had his touch become so impossibly intense, a controlled sense or urgency spilling from every pore? It started spinning again the moment the strong hand on her shoulder lightly caressed the length of her soft neck and stopped on her delicately chiseled chin, effortlessly moving it to the side, allowing him space to move his lips dangerously close to her ear, pointed, as his own was, from her elven heritage.

"Maybe... Just maybe, I was expecting what I found, my love..." he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling and making her shudder from the pleasure of it. He grabbed hold of her chin once more and made her look into his eyes, those fierce, intense blue eyes, full of tenderness and control. "I was just not expecting you to be unaware of it. I don't think I've ever planed it. What I'd do when I arrived to you." She was completely paralysed by him. Caught in a trance, her weakness revealed. Completely vulnerable. And she didn't care. She raised a hand to caress his fiery red hair and couldn't help to keep trailing up until she touched his horns. He shuddered. A gift from his demonic heritage, that kept most at bay. But she? She loved every single inch of it. While her fingertips traced his hair and handsome set of horns, he went on.

"You've done for me so much more then I could have ever hoped for of anyone. You have released me from my taint; my suffering and my anger. You... Have loved me back." Something in his eyes changed as he paused and then, shifted to anger. "I behaved like a coward. You are an extraordinary woman, my love. You deserve so much more then that." His hand moved from her chin to her hair, combing it with his fingers. "I hope you can forgive my intrusion."

It was heartfelt. So much it was evil. She wanted to provoke him, to challenge him more. She knew now she wouldn't play dominant with him. They were equals. He had won. She grabbed him by the shoulders and made him sit down, slowly, with her, by the fire. He kept staring expectantly at her. She caressed his cheek, while drawing herself close to him.

"I'll tell you in a few hours time, if your apologies have been accepted." And she killed the final distance between them both.


End file.
